


Ice Cream and Blood

by Maybelifeistooshort



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: This is a quick story about David and Gwen on a date, and a guy tries to catcall gwen. When he goes too far, David doesn't take it well.(I hated the fucking title, so I changed it from 'I'm Happy Until I'm Not')





	Ice Cream and Blood

David was walking down the sidewalk with Gwen. It was a beautiful night, and the streets were crowded with busy people. Gwen was talking about her most recent book, and David was listening to her with a little too much interest for the most recent erotica she had read. They both had gotten ice cream, David had something covered in sprinkles and edible glitter, while Gwen just had mint chocolate chip. Their flavor choices had fit their personalities in an odd way. 

There was a whistle and Gwen just rolled her eyes, until the guy started to call obscene sexist comments, calling her things she was almost sure that David had never heard. She looked over at him, and his smile had faded. "Excuse me Gwen," He walked over to the man. David looked less than scary, with his bright auburn hair, and his deep and sweet emerald eyes. He was taller than the guy, but he looked weaker. He was civil with his fake smile and larger than life steps.

"Excuse me, but it would only be fair if you tried to apologize to my girlfriend" He smiled. The guy grunted, and tried to push him past, but David wasn't quite done. He used his long legs and stepped back in front of the guy. He was looking a little less happy, and almost had the glare of his summer camper Max. "I'm sorry, I don't know if you didn't hear me, or thought there was an option of walking away, but would you please go and at least say sorry to my girlfriend?"

Gwen stood awkwardly, she was watching David and leaned against a stop sign. She saw how David's smile was starting to fade and she smiled slightly at the thought that David could act like a character from her book if he tried, then she decided to intervene. She watched as the guy tried to punch David, but his fist was caught by the green eyed man. She knew how he had good reflexes, or he wouldn't have survived the first summer at Camp Campbell with Max. Then she watched as David said something, but she could barely hear her own thoughts over the sounds of the city. 

David pushed the man back, just a little. The guy tried to punch him again, but he caught his fist. "Please, I'm not going to ask politely again. Go and apologize to my girlfriend." David calmly asked, as if he were not keeping himself from getting into a fight. He was going to get the guy to apologize, even if he had to beat the guy into a bloody pulp. 

"I will not apologize to that bitch" The guy told David, who's face curled into a frown. The guy smirked, not expecting a fist to collide with his cheek with more force than thought possible. The hit was so strong that it knocked him onto the ground. David calmly looked at his dropped ice cream, the sprinkles has spreaded apart, and the original vanilla ice cream was melting onto the ground. He walked back to Gwen with a big smile, as if nothing had happened and a guy wasn't on the ground with one less tooth. 

Gwen swooned, she was reminded of every bad boy from the trashy things she read. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes that was soon changed. "Now, I seemed to have dropped my ice cream, would you mind if we went back to the sweets shop?" David asked, his smile brighter than before, as if he was used to beating guys to the ground with minimal effort. "Of course" Gwen grinned and they walked back to the shop, leaving a few people staring at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I need to improve on my writing!


End file.
